Who am I?
by Dark Freddy
Summary: Chica was an average "Human" and wanted to got to Freddy for all her life, but finds out a secret kept from her.


**A experiment story made for** **opinions**

* * *

 **March 12, 1993**

Its Six O'clock in the morning, and two men can be seen carrying one of the animatronic out of the pizzeria. It was Chica, with a broken eye and some slashes. Because the company that use to repair & make them is Close, they have no choice but to get her out to the dumps, but instead leave her out by the trash cans, for the garbage truck to take. Suddenly from the heavens, a light beamed down on her, but instead of taking her soul to heaven. Her entire self went up. It was no savior, but an abduction by unknown life. Taken from her home, she was never seen again.

 **March 12, 1993**

Its Six O'clock in the morning, a baby girl was born in Somerville, Massachusetts. She broke her way out of her egg, calling out for her parent. She is part of a world where not humans, but Chicken like humans rule there own planet Earth. It has the same animals, same landscapes, and same history as ares. After a quick trip the a near by hospital, her Mother and Father agreed for a name "Her birth certificate is finish, Chica T. Chikzen is her name." Said one of the doctors, giving to to her parents.

 **December 24, 1995**

Two years had pass since her birth, Chica was playing in the living room while her mother was making her _last_ diner with her husband. He joined the US Army a few weeks ago, and now he is off to the camp, promising too come back one day. While they eat, Chica was doing some drawing now, until the TV began playing a commercial that will shape her life, for ever. "Hay kids, come on down to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. We got everything imaginable here, rides, arcades, and the one and only pizza! Tell your parents for your next birthday by calling, 1-800-Faz-Fazbear." Said a man dress up like Freddy with his voice. She was excited by the the bear man telling her to go here.

 **(The next few years)**

For years, She try to force her mom to go to Freddy's by showing her a drawing of her and Freddy. but every time it's always the same answer. "I'm sorry sweetie, but mommy doesn't have the money to go." And when she tern seven and up, she got a different answer. "Chica, you know I can't take you there, until your grades go up. Then we can go for your birthday." Just then, on her ninth try, the door was knocking. Her mother went to go answer it, while Chica went to her room. "Miss. Chikzen, we are from the US army to tell you...your husband faght strong but, he did not make it. I'm sorry." Over hearing the, she ran to her room and cry.

 **March 12, 2011**

Chica was almost finishing up her high school years, and for her eighteen birthday, she ask her mom one more time to go to Freddy's. Now that she has money and good grades, she can now go. It made her so exciting, she's ruffling with feathers(or goosebumps) and eager to go. As she makes her way to the kitchen where her mom is, she grabs Chica by the shoulders. " I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but, your to old to be classified as a kid. And they won't let you in." Chica was shocked, and began to cry. "I'm sorry sweetie. I should have taken you there when we had a chance." She grabbed her daughter, hoping to make her feel better. But she will never be the same ever again.

 **August 10, 2014**

"Next we have a speech from Chica, Chica." Said the principal of a university. Chica came with a graduate uniform. She stands behind the podium holding a placket on one hand, and a script on the other. "Thank you professor. I would like to say thank you to my friends who supported me throughout the years. And thank you to the teachers who added me to get here. And most importantly, I would like to say thank you to my mom, for believing on me to get here." A small cheer from the crowd came apon her. But before she left the stage, she said another thing she had to get of her chest. "But I can't take this diploma for economics, what I really want for my future is the pursuit of happiness. So no, I can't accept this, I'm sorry." But before she truly left, the principal gave her a note and said. "Take it and get 30,000$." "It's a deal!" And just like that, she took the paper for lots of money.

After the ceremony, her mom took her back home, she's been often quite through out the trip. "Mom, are you mad?" Said Chica. Her mother reply with a calm voice. "No sweetie. Just a little, for an awkward speech you gave." As they make there way back home Chica look to her left seeing the street that has Freddy's in it. But was surprised by a Help Wanted sign on it. " Mom stop the car!" Her mother did stop, but before she could speak to her, Chica was already out of the car and headed too the pizzeria. "Well I hope she gets the job." said her mother, giving her a goodbye and drove away.

Chica entered the building and had a nostalgic brake down. "Oh my god I'm at Freddy's!" She ran to each and every spot that was available. "This place has everything, the tables on the sides, arcades from the 80s to mid 90s, and the smell of pizza in the air. This is all she could wish for, but she was stop by a man in a yellow bear costume. "Excuse me ma'm but, are you with a kid?" "No sir, I'm here for the job." She grabs the sign and pointed at it. the man took here to his office next to the kitchen. He went behind the desk, grabbing some papers and a pen, and lend it to her. "Sign all the doted lines and you get the job" Said the man. "Sweet!" She grabbed the pen and wrote on the lines. "So what job do I get sir?" "Well we got two jobs that just open up. One being the chef and the other being a guard." Chica finish the form and ask the man an important question. "Do you know were Freddy at?" "Sure, I'll show him to you, but first what job do you want?" She pondered a bit, till she got it. "I can't cook, but I'm good at guarding things." "Good then, welcome to the family!" She was happy. finally she got the happiest job at Freddy's. "So, wheres Freddy and his gang." They over heard some kids chanting Freddy at the stage room."Well, your just in time for there performance. Lets watch, shall we." The left the office and headed to a dime lighted room, where kids in party hats looked on stage seeing Freddy and Pals playing a song. "Wow, Its Freddy Fazbear, with Robbie the Rabbit and Fritz the Fox." "Actually there name are Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate Fox now. yeah Some company took that name so we had to rename them, during the summer of 95." But Chica was too distracted with there performance, and cheered for them, making it awkward for the kids next to her. "I'll think I will let you have your fun." the man left to deal with the kids in the arcade section.

Four hours had pass since Chica exploited with joy, playing every game and ate four whole Pizza. "Uh...What time is it?" Said a stomach hurt Chica, covered with cheese. Looking at the wall, the clock showed it was eight in the after noon, she almost forgot she had a job, but at what time was it at. "Hey Chica, are you here for work." Said the guy in the Yellow bear suit. She got up, and went to the dress room to get her uniform. "Well sir, I don't know what time work start?" Closing the dressing room door as she put it on. "well, your shift doesn't start till twelve O'clock, but you are happy to stay here early if you want. I mean, who wouldn't, Arcades, toys and Free Pizza, well if you pay that is." She got out of the room with a full on security guard uniform. "So your saying I can stay? Sir?" Out of nowhere, he was gone, nothing but the yellow suit and a missing backpack. This means to her is that, shes all alone in here at Freddy's. "COOL!" Again, she did all the same things she did that made her tired at the first place. Another four hours had pass, and she still playing some games, until. _***Saving power mod on***_ A voice can be heard, and the whole building went dark with dime lighting. That to say, all the games shut off. "Dang it, I was going to bet my high score." Unknowingly, some one hit her hard on the back of her head, knocking her out, completely.

"Huh, where am I?" Chica was at the stage room, tide up on a chair. She heard some heavy foot steps coming towards her way. She can hear two more coming in here left and right way. "Whose there, please, I don't want to get killed." The sound got more closer, till they reviled there faces. It was Freddy with Bonnie to his right, and Foxy to his left. Freddy began to move closer as Chica was scared that they will hurt her."Please, I love you guys, don't kill me Please!" Freddy got right up to her ear, and spoke. "We...thought...we lost you...Chica." Freddy with a deep voice"H-How do you know my name?" She said scared. Both Bonnie and Foxy got closer too but stop by Freddy, and continued speaking. "Because...you were one of us." When Freddy got to close, Chica bit his nose, witch made a _***Honk***_ sounded, ending his seriousness. "Okay, I give up. Bonnie Foxy, untie her." Freddy with his regular voice. "Uh Freddy?" Said Bonnie confuse, but not as confused as Chica, not knowing what the heck is going on around here. "Can someone tell me what just happened?" Said Foxy finishing untying Chica. As she got free, she ran to an office down the hall, locking the door. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I'm going to die now." She moved back away from the door, hearing banging from it. "Chica, we need to talk to you. Please open the door." Said Bonnie, banging it even harder. Chica then bump into something, or someone. "Hey, can a bear get some privacy." Chica screamed and try to ran out the door, but got hit by Bonnie's body. "Sorry Chica. Chica?" She was lying on the floor, still breathing, but not moving. Foxy came in with a ring of keys but was to late. "Was there anything I miss?"

"Quite, shes waking up." Freddy said to the others as Chica wakes up on a table. "Uh...Where am I?" Your home Chica, your home." Said Foxy with a smile. Her vision got back to normal, but was a little woozy. "Home, I'm not home, I'm at work." "Same thing like old times. We work and live here at Freddy Fazbear Pizza!" Said Bonnie trying to cheer her up. "Robbie please, don't talk when I have an headache." Chica got up sitting on the table holding her knees. "For reals Chica, we really thought we lost you. But after 22 years, we found you...different." said Freddy, She was given a cup of water from Foxy, making her get back to normal. "So let me get this straight. I was once a robot like you guys, and that why you aren't going to kill me?" "Yup, but just because you where one of us. Why didn't you recognize us as friends, and not robots." said Foxy. Chica got of the table and started to walk to the stage. "Well that because, I only knew you guys from an TV commercial, two years ago." The guys were shock, she really did not remember them. "We then, lest jog that head of yours." "Who said that?" She got hit on the back of the head once more, but not by any of the guys, but by...by. "Get hit by Golden Freddy"

* * *

 **Part two for three reviews.**


End file.
